1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic device having a waterproofing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is currently known that electric modules such as a battery and a control button are disposed outside of a housing such as a watch case in conventional portable electronic device. Furthermore, in electronic device used for portable purposes, such as a watch and a mobile phone, it is required to ensure a predetermined waterproofing function in accordance with the use and function. As such a waterproofing structure of portable device, a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-284070 is known.
FIG. 3 is a side view showing an entire waterproofing structure of a watch of the prior art. In FIG. 3, a watch 1 includes a watch case 2 and a wrist band 3. A movement 4 and a battery 5 are respectively provided in the watch case 2 and the wrist band 3. The movement 4 and the battery 5 are electrically connected to each other via a shield line 6 provided in the wrist band 3.
FIGS. 4 and 5 are a cross-sectional side view and a cross-sectional plan view showing the vicinity of a hinge portion 7 of the watch 1 shown in FIG. 3. In the watch case 1, an introduction hole 8 for introducing the shield line 6 is provided. In the introduction hole 8, an introduction tube 9 for introducing the shield line 6 is provided, and the shield line 6 is held by a pin 10 inserted in the introduction tube 9. The shield line 6 electrically connects the movement 4 in the watch case to the battery 5 through the introduction tube 9. Furthermore, a gap between the shield line 6 and an inner wall of the introduction tube 9 is sealed with a stopper 11 made of a silicon rubber or the like. Furthermore, a groove 12 is formed on an outer peripheral side portion of the introduction tube 9, and an annular packing 13 is fitted in the groove 12.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional portable electronic device, the shield line is fixed by filling the gap with a silicon rubber. Therefore, there is a problem in that it takes a predetermined time for curing the silicon rubber, and takes a considerable time for assembly. Furthermore, there is a problem in that by fixing the shield line with the stopper 11, maintenance such as repair and exchange of components becomes difficult.
The present invention has been made in view of the above, and an object is therefore to provide electronic device that can be easily assembled and disassembled.
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, comprising:
a conductor for electrically connecting an external module provided outside of a housing to an internal module provided in the housing;
an introduction hole provided in the housing, for introducing the conductor into the housing;
an introduction tube made from an elastic member and having a sealing member on an outer peripheral surface thereof, which is introduced into the introduction hole; and
a rigid pipe made of a rigid member and having an outer diameter with a relationship of close fit with respect to the introduction tube, which is inserted into the introduction tube while allowing the conductor to pass therethrough.
The rigid pipe has a relationship of close fit in a size before insertion with respect to the introduction tube. Therefore, the outer diameter of the introduction tube is enlarged by inserting the rigid pipe into the introduction tube. Because of this, the sealing member provided on an outer peripheral surface of the introduction tube is biased to the inner wall of the introduction hole, whereby a gap between the introduction hole and the introduction tube is sealed. On the other hand, by pulling out the rigid pipe, the introduction tube made of an elastic member returns to an original shape, whereby sealing is eliminated. Thus, an assembly operation and a disassembly operation of a waterproofing structure can be easily conducted. According to the present invention, the introduction tube has a cup shape, and the portable electronic device has annular packing disposed on a cup-shaped bottom surface in the introduction tube.
By inserting the rigid pipe into the introduction tube, the outer diameter of the introduction tube is enlarged, and the sealing member is biased to the inner surface of the introduction tube, similarly to the case of the above. Furthermore, when the rigid pipe is inserted, the end portion thereof is biased to the packing disposed on a cup bottom surface of the introduction tube, and a gap between the conductor and the introduction tube is sealed. On the other hand, by pulling out the rigid pipe, the introduction tube made of an elastic member returns to an original shape, and sealing between the introduction hole and the introduction tube is eliminated. Simultaneously, sealing between the conductive means and the introduction tube is also eliminated. Thus, an assembly operation and a disassembly operation of a waterproofing structure can be easily conducted.
The present invention relates to portable electronic device in which the sealing member is a rib-shaped convex portion formed integrally with the introduction tube body on an outer peripheral surface of the introduction tube. The rib-shaped convex portion is biased and elastically compressed to the inner wall of the introduction tube due to the insertion of the rigid pipe, and seals a gap between the introduction hole and the introduction tube.
The present invention relates to portable electronic device in which the rigid pipe has a brim-shaped edge portion on an opening side of the introduction tube. The brim-shaped edge portion functions as a surface portion receiving an outer force and prevents the rigid pipe from being excessively inserted into the introduction tube, when the rigid pipe is inserted in the introduction tube.